


it is all i know

by olithegoblin



Series: a different path [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Draco, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Powerful Harry, Pyromaniac Harry, Weasley Bashing, deceptive harry, grey hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olithegoblin/pseuds/olithegoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de·cep·tive<br/>/dəˈseptiv/<br/>adjective<br/>giving an appearance or impression different from the true one; misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is all i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is 9 when he takes his first life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.  
> so i've decided to add a chapter before the "first" chapter, it explains a bit and gives a bit of backstory  
> also i'm updating again!! so expect more chapters

From an early age Harry Potter knew he was different, it was obvious from the hateful glares he would get from his Aunt and Uncle, from how, if he focused exceptionally hard he could move things, but he also knew if his family found out they would hate him, or perhaps fear him.

When he first found out about his abilities, Harry had been scared that one day he’d wake up and they’d be gone, but the surplus of power he’s felt put those thoughts out of his head.

In the past few weeks, Harry has been planning something, not really planning more anticipating, but what he had been anticipating he did not know.

It was on a Wednesday that it all came to a sudden stop, Harry had been on edge all week and by the end of the day he felt like if something didn’t happen he’d make it happen, and that was a promise.

But as Petunia was picking him and Dudley up from school it happened, Petunia told Harry to wait outside while she and Dudley stood and talked to the teacher about Harry.

 _I don’t see why I can’t stay, I mean they’re talking about me_ , Harry thought bitterly, when everything went dark.

* * *

 

Harry awoke in a dark space, seemingly alone until- “Ah, yer awake!” A hoarse voice exclaimed, as a thin man walking out of the shadows, he studied Harry closely.

“Yes, you’d sell nicely boy” Harry opened his mouth to speak but only when no voice came out did he realize the man had gagged him. Fear had been eating away at Harry since he’d awoken but knowing that this man is planning to sell him, for who knows what, it was beginning to be too much.

Harry starts to struggle, trying to scream for help, when suddenly the man hits him and-

**BOOM!**

The force of what felt like a small bomb goes off and Harry is out cold again. He wakes to a police officer poking into his neck, checking for a pulse.

When the officer sees his eyes opening he sighs in relief and pulls Harry into a hug.

“I thought we’d lost you, kid” The man says as he pulls away, and Harry sees exactly what happened, the area surrounding him had been obliterated, scorch marks covered the surrounding walls, as well as his arms and legs- then Harry sees the man, or what’s left of him at least.

It was almost as if a bomb had gone off, and that’s what the police chose to believe, but Harry knew better.

Yes, from an early age Harry Potter knew he was different, but he also knew he was going to change the world.


End file.
